High voltage diodes, which are able to operate at greater than 50 volts reverse bias without breaking down, are often included in integrated circuits (ICs). During operation under forward bias, a high voltage diode may undesirably inject a significant current density of majority carriers into the substrate of the IC, interfering with operation of adjacent components in the IC.